With the development of electronic commerce, increasingly more object item requesting users purchase object items on online shopping malls. Most information exchange platforms develop correspondingly an online shopping mall function. After an object item requesting user purchases an object item, a seller needs to arrange a courier to distribute the purchased object item to the object item requesting user.
An object item distribution method provided in a related technology includes: after an object item requesting user completes paying for a selected object item on an information exchange platform, the information exchange platform sends address information of the object item requesting user to a social networking server, the social networking server notifies a seller to send the object item to the object item requesting user that corresponds to the address information, and the seller contacts a courier to distribute the object item.
When the seller owns multiple stores, a person in charge needs to determine a nearest store according to the address information filled in by the object item requesting user, and notifies a salesperson in the nearest store to contact a courier to distribute the object item. The distribution arrangement process is relatively time-consuming.